1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio receiver and, more particularly, to an improvement in its received electric field intensity display means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore the electric field intensity of broadcasting waves received by an antenna of a radio receiver has been displayed by a pointer on a signal meter or by lighting an array of LEDs or like display elements. With such a method, however, only the electric field intensity of the frequency being received is known and the electric field intensity distribution in the receiving frequency band is unknown. When taking an automobile drive, for instance, between mountains where radio reception is bad, the number of broadcasting stations of good reception is small and one often desires to receive the broadcasting station that can be received most clearly; with conventional radio receivers of the abovesaid type, however, the channel selection is very troublesome and this is undesirable for saftey driving.